The Final Mirror Battle/Transcript
opening Shion: Ah! Dr. Hakase: "Riapo!" bright light gazes at Grisor, turning into a brutal monster, when his clothes and hat were torn, letting out an evil laughter with a deep voice Nya: Meow! Zatch and Shion: No Nya! Nya: Meow! her claws, she knocks Shion down as the Faigar spell burns off her bookbag destroying Nya's book Shion: No! whimpers Why does it have to be like this? Nya: Meow. Shion: Nya, goodbye! I love you! vanishes as Shion cries Goodbye... Zatch: You broke their heart! Dr. Hakase: "Magma Garon!" uses his knuckles to hit the ground causing the ground to crack with lava coming out of the ground Kiyo and Zatch: Whoa! Kiyo: I don't know what to do. and Kiyo begins yelling scene also starts with Zatch and Kiyo teaming up, as the spellbook closes as it says "The Final Mirror Battle" Zatch: The Final Mirror Battle. scene starts at night where Kiyo and Zatch are running to battle with Grisor and Dr. Hakase Kiyo: Zatch, be careful! Their powers are incredible! They can destroy anything they want with a single spell! We only have one chance! We have to get the magic mirror that Hakase is holding! Zatch: We got to get those guys for what they did to Nya Kiyo! see Shion sad about Nya Kiyo: Let's make them pay! Zatch: Yeah! Zatch and Kiyo start yelling Dr. Hakase: Hah! They have no chance. Kiyo: Let's split into two Zatch! Dr. Hakase: Don't worry! Their techniques are useless. sees Zatch running and panting angrily ''It's simply a matter of time before we burn their book! Kiyo: "Zaker!" ''blasts lighiting when he is about to hit Grisor '' Dr. Hakase: "Faigar!" ''blasts a fire at the Zaker spell and hits Zatch That was easy. Kiyo: Think so? Dr. Hakase: What? Kiyo: "Zaker!" in the air shoots lightning at Grisor, but no effect, he grabs him. What? starts grunting in pain ''Zatch, no! ''screams in agony as Grisor drops him real hard, rolling around to the ground Zatch. Dr. Hakase: "Magma...Cascade!" magic mirror gazes at Grisor yelling using fire power Kiyo: Oh no! molten lava comes out from the ground ''Ah! ''flame spell hits the giant fire ball controlling it ''Let's go! Now! ''grabs Zatch as the fire spell shoots all over at Zatch and Kiyo running and hits them, and smokes comes out as it clears, and Kiyo starts grunting Are you okay, Zatch? Zatch: Mmhm? walks up to them and laughs Kiyo: What are you so happy about? Grisor: Believe it or not, it's actually hard to go easy on you guys! Kiyo: What do you mean? Dr. Hakase: Ha ha! He means that power the magic mirror is too strong for you! Grisor: I'm still only using the fraction of the power I am capable of! laughs Kiyo: Just tell me why? Dr. Hakase: Huh? Kiyo: Why do you needs things like the magic mirror? And why did you intentionally hurt Shion and her friend Nya? Dr. Hakase: laughs ''Alright, I'll tell you the truth as a going away present. ''the story about Grisor and the magic mirror It's because Grisor was once a little weakling like Zatch. He knew it was forbidden to use the mirror and the mamodo world. He also knew that was no way he would even be standing at the end of the battle with the mirror's power. So Grisor took the mirror and brought it to the human world for the battle. in the mamodo world steals the magic mirror Kiyo: What? Zatch: Huh? Kiyo: So Grisor was the one who stole the magic mirror? Dr. Hakase: laughing And who says crime doesn't pay? the story about the magic mirror Unforutnatley, the mirror broke between the mamodo world and the human world. It splitted into three pieces, mirror breaks into three pieces ''scattering across the planet. ''three pieces scatters all over the planet, with Hakask doing his knowledge ''And you know the rest of the story, we tricked that foolish girl with my scientific knowledge and Grisor's powers of persuasion, ''[hears the story about Grisor with the mamodos and partners, Cut 'N' Paste and Kiichiro, and a brainwashed Shion and Nya] and we've finally obtained all three pieces of the magic mirror. story ends Kiyo: For someone supposedly so smart, you don't listen very well! That's not what I asked you! Dr. Hakase: Huh? Grisor: Huh? Kiyo: Why did you get Shion and Nya involved? Shion... the only thing she wanted was to be with Nya. You just toyed with her heart! sobs And you guys took away... her best friend! cries Grisor: We use our strengths, and take advantage of our opponent's weaknesses! That is what a battle is all about! Kiyo: It's not fair! Dr. Hakase: There's no such thing as a fair fight. Besides, how far do you think they would've gotten in a battle for mamodo king anyway? We actually did them a favor by destroying their book. Both Shion and Nya worked hard for us beyond our expectations early but don't feel the slightest remorse. They're just toys to us! gasps, as Zatch and Kiyo freaks out Grisor: But they're no us to us anymore! And neither are you! purple flame on him I have gained the ultimate invincible power! Making me the stongest mamodo of them all, and now there is nothing that can stop me from becoming the mamodo king! the purple flame Zatch: No! gasps as Zatch walks up to them ''What you have is...not the ultimate power! Power that depends soleon and magic mirror isn't true power at all, Grisor! Shion: It's not? Kiyo: Zatch is right you guys aren't as strong as you think! You're weak Grisor, you might look power but looks can be decieving and you're still weak! That's why we'll never loose to you no matter what! "Zaker!" ''lightning at Grisor and Dr. Hakase, but no effect Zatch: We're gonna teach you what inner strength really is! Kiyo: The kind of power you get from carrying for others from around you! Grisor: Huh? Kiyo: "Zaker!" lighting Dr. Hakase: "Faigar!" the Zaker spell and knocks Shion and her hat, and Zatch as the smoke clears Zatch: I'm strong! I've got that ray after I meet Kiyo! Kiyo: That's right! We've trusted each other as a team and got strong together! Without a magic mirror! of act Category:Transcripts